Vegeta's Perspective
by Mikila2
Summary: Based on "The Thoughts of Vegeta", this starts with everything Vegeta was thinking of when Trunks first went super and continues with his thoughts on Trunks at the tournament and when fighting Majin Buu. Multi-chapter; all Vegeta's narration on matters.
1. Trunks Goes Super

Vegeta's Thoughts

**Vegeta's Thoughts**

**(Trunk's Goes Super in Front of Vegeta)**

I can hear him breathing heavily as he strains under the gravity for each step he takes. He hasn't been in here but a few minutes. Maybe I shouldn't have let him come at all. I'm training far above his level right now. I'm training as a super saiyan. He's too weak to be here right now, but I kind of like that's he's trying anyway. I don't like to hear how much he's straining (I'm not facing him). Maybe I should taunt him a bit to test his reaction. It will either make him try harder or he'll see that he shouldn't be in here. He's continuing to heave as he steps and it's distracting me. I don't like this feeling of concern.

"Perhaps you should rest, son. One-hundred-fifty times gravity is a _man's_ training level. You're _clearly_ still a child."

"Goten called me last night," Trunks has completely ignored my taunt, but he's so strained to move, even his words are filled with effort. "He said he's going to be in the tournament. Now I want to."

My son wants to be in the tournament! My heart is filling with pride. He'll have to train more if he's serious about it. I can't help smirking. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Guess I'll go," Trunks hesitates for a moment as he contemplates, "super."

"Huh?" I can't keep the reaction from slipping out. Super? Did he just say super? He can't actually mean super saiyan, can he?

I can hear him as I turn around to stare in disbelief. He DOES mean super sayain! My mouth is wide and I am speechless as I gawk! It's utterly shocking! He's turned super saiyan! But he's only eight! How can this be?! He's jumping up and down in glee of the ease in this form as I stand as if paralyzed in my amazed confusion. Obviously this isn't even the first _time_ he's gone super saiyan.

And as my mind clears just the slightest bit in trying to figure out this phenomenon, Trunks begins running around the room in large circles! He's…playing! My son is a super saiyan, as if with ease, and he's playing with the power! It's as if it's nothing to him! It took me years of intense training and soul tormenting to become what he's playing with!

I can't contain my speech any longer, and my thoughts begin coming out in words, "Did… I miss something?" I continue watching as Trunks begins doing flips off the walls in addition to his running.

"When was it that the transformation to the legendary warrior of the saiyan race was reduced to a child's play thing?" I can't quite hold the annoyance I am feeling as I speak. He has no idea what it is he has accomplished! No sense of pride over it! It's merely a toy to him! What I worked so hard for, my child is treating as a toy! That makes me feel angry, but I don't blame him for it. He doesn't know any better.

My face hardens and I clench my fists. I can't stand him playing with this. I can't tolerate this childish running anymore. "Come here son!"

If Trunks can do this, there's a possibility that Goten can too. Trunks will know if he can. I wait a moment while Trunks' energized brain registers that he's received instructions from me and he quits running. "Can the youngest child of Kakarot also become a super saiyan?"

"Yes," Trunks nods.

Not even a flinch! It's almost a look of confusion over why I would even need to ask such a thing! And the thought that Goten can do this too! I hate that! "Yes, _naturally_, it's a super saiyan _bargain_ sale!" I speak with sarcastic disgust.

Trunks just stares up at me blankly with a stupid confused smile. He has absolutely no idea what I'm saying, but something seems to tell him he must answer me and so he makes up what he thinks I want to hear. "Uh… uh-huh."

Despite all the time I've spent training with Trunks, I've somehow missed how strong he's become. We've never sparred. It never crossed my mind he would be strong enough for that at such a young age. In fact, I haven't even really watched him at all. We train in the same room, that's it.

"Try to hit me," I demand. It's time to see what he's really capable of. I need him to fight me so I can feel his strength when pitted against mine. I know he's much weaker, but I must know _how_ much. Obviously he's not nearly as weak as I thought he was.

"Uh…," Trunks blinks and stands straight. He has that stance I know. He wants something. "Why would I do that, dad? You know I'm not strong enough."

He's been subtle, but I can tell it's not just a simple statement. He's using what I've said to him in the past as leverage. I've always said he's not strong enough to spar with me and he can clearly see now that I'm second guessing that statement.

If I didn't know him so well, I may have mistaken his hesitation and that statement as fear of fighting me, but no. He wants to deal. We'd played that game many times. In my lack of good parenting, I'd developed a streak of bribery. It isn't a good habit and maybe someday I'd break it, but in the meantime, it's a bit of a bond we have and I rather like it.

"You want to play like that? Fine, let's deal," I smirk. I can't hide my pleasure with this game. It shows he's intelligent enough to get what he wants when he sees an opportunity, and I know what he wants. He's a smart child. "If you can land a punch in _my_ face, then I'll take you to the park for an _hour_."

That will do it for sure! It's much more than I usually give. He often wants to hang around me and he loves to get out of the house. Those two wishes very rarely come together. I hate outings, but this will guarantee me that he'll try his hardest. Besides that, I don't really think he can hit me anyway and I won't have to take him if he can't do it. He knows that as well as I do. That is the gamble of the deal.

"Wow, you mean it?!" Trunks is clearly ecstatic about this offer. "Ok!" he jumps back, clenching his fists and getting into stance as he powers up to his full strength.

I am satisfied. He'll certainly try his best and that's exactly what I want. "Now let's just see what you can do." I can't help feeling prideful over him, though I still don't think he has a chance of landing a punch.

"Here comes," Trunks warns before he charges.

He's completely determined and much faster than I anticipated. His eyes are concentrated and determined and his mind is constantly calculating. He's throwing several punches, and though I'm blocking them, it's not as simple as I expected. I'm surprised he's so strong at only eight!

And then I feel something graze my face. In an instant reaction, without any thought at all, my anger bursts and my fist flies. It's only after I hear the little yowl, "Oh!" that I realize I've just punched my own child in the face!

I gasp in horror as I realize he's now flying across the room at _my_ hand and I'm frozen in place! I can't believe I've punched my own son! How could I do such a thing?! Is he hurt? Have I hurt him?!

He yelps again in that tiny child voice of his as he lands on his back several feet across the room and I let out a breath of my own as if it's me that has just landed. It tugs at me to see it. My son! He _has_ to be ok; I couldn't have hurt my own son in a blind rage! I could never forgive myself if he's not ok…

Then he pushes himself up with effort. My heart can beat again! But I can't let him see that I'd had any concern. I can't let him know it was an accident. I'm proud he's so strong he can even handle a punch from me. He is still a super saiyan too!

His eyes are dazed as he sits up and now he has his hand over his face and his eyes closed. I can plainly see that it hurts. I can see the red mark between his eyes. It hurts me to think I created that.

"You didn't say you would hit back, dad," Trunks voice is strained as he tries not to cry.

He may not have fought if he'd thought I'd hit back, I can hear it in his voice, but he shouldn't have had need to think that in the first place. I never should have hit him. I didn't _mean_ to hit him. I can't tell him that though! It would be weak to tell him.

Quickly I think of a reply. "Well, I didn't say I _wouldn't_ hit you, now did I Trunks?" It was true. I had never said I wouldn't hit him back. I knew deep down it was a very poor excuse, but it was all I could say.

Trunks opened his eyes. There are tears in one of them. The other is surely to come shortly. He can't cry! I don't want him to cry! It will be _my_ fault if he cries; not my fault like a spanking either, or any other disciplinary action. There weren't feelings of guilt when he cried over discipline. This is undeserved and I can't watch him cry over something I've wrongfully done to him!

"No, but…," Trunks can't finish. His voice is too strained as he tries not to go into a full onslaught. He is loosing and draws in a big sniffle. I couldn't take this! Whatever pain he was in, he was sending it into me! I needed to distract him!

"Dry your tears; we're going to the park _no_w!" I demand

I'm abundantly relieved as that seems to completely take his mind off the pain in his face. His eyes widen and lighted, he smiles largely and begins laughing with triumph and excitement. Now that I can shake the horrible feeling of guilt and pain out of myself, I must find out one thing before I take him. "But before you go you must tell me who is stronger. You or Kakarot's boy?"

Trunks begins to get up, a smile still plastered to his face. "I'm a little bit stronger than him because Goten's a year younger than I am and he hasn't learned to fly yet."

Only a bit, eh? Well, we'll have to do something about that! He'll have to spend more time training and perhaps I'll have to pay more attention to teaching him some techniques. He _must_ stay far ahead of Kakarot's son!

Trunks is up now and he's excited. "Which park are we going to dad, can I pick it?"

"Whatever, just towel off and change." I'm irritated.

I don't want to leave the house and now that I know how strong Kakarot's son is, I feel compelled to give Trunks more advantage over him. How could _Goten_ have gotten so strong? That just eats me! Chichi never wanted Gohan to do anything but study! Perhaps Gohan had been training him secretly. Even so there is no way he could possibly be spending more time training than Trunks! Trunks is in the gravity chamber with me at least four hours per day!

"Dad, are you coming?" Trunks calls.

I furrow my eye brows and clench my fists before moving toward the door. I'm glad he isn't crying, and I'm extremely impressed by his strength, but I still hate that I have to take him to the stupid park now. I hate the park! There are noisy, sniveling children with parents whose brains could only rival a slug, and obnoxious animals wreaking havoc there. The only good thing that could ever come of the park was Trunks expending some pent-up energy. Ok, perhaps I enjoy making Trunks happy too, but not enough to go through this torture!


	2. The PreBuu Tournament

A/N: This collection of thoughts is regarding Trunks and Goten at the tournament in the beginning of the Buu Saga.

**Chapter 2**

**Trunks by My Side**

Sometimes I wonder why Trunks always is near me when we walk anywhere in groups. When we went to the tournament he was by my side almost the entire time until we signed up to fight. I hardly acknowledge his presence, though I don't necessarily ignore it either. I answer when he asks questions of me. Still I don't quite see why the boy so often walks next to me.

Does he really look up to me as Bulma says? I feel pride at that thought. Why shouldn't he look up to me? I'm abundantly strong and proud. I'm dignified, intelligent…not so bad looking either. Trunks _shoul_d look up to me. It's only natural, after all, for a son to look up to his father and all the more so in the case of me.

I feel like smirking. I will never say it, but I want Trunks to look up to me. There are things about me I hope he'll never have to know, but in general he can learn plenty from me.

**Chibi Trunks Fights at The Tournament**

It's absurd how weak these young fighters are. I'm not at all surprised, but it's incredibly boring to watch. I'm only watching when Trunks is in the ring. He handles them with much dignity, just as I want him to. I'm proud of that. One swift kick or punch and they're all out.

I'm was most amused by the spider-legged kid that was nothing but limbs. Such long limbs, in fact, he walked right over the top of my son, spouting ridiculous threats not even worthy of remembering. Trunks never flinched either. He just waited until the perfect time to give him a nice disqualifying kick to the stomach. Then the spider kid had the nerve to fall right on top of him, that louse! It's not that I was ever worried, of course. Trunks would never be hurt by such a trivial thing, but to be contaminated with such inferior contact… It was rather amusing to watch Trunks nonchalantly pull himself out from under the kid.

Now I must wait some more while other annoying pests fight each other. The only thing I'm much interested in seeing is the final round. It will be Trunks and Goten and Trunks must win! I know he'll win, but I also know Kakarot. I should always be stronger than Kakarot and yet I continually come up short!

In the back of my mind I have the fear that Goten could do the same to Trunks. It's unthinkable. I shouldn't even admit to having such a thought, but it's nagging me continually. What if Goten takes after his father and out of the blue just suddenly emerges with strength nobody could have predicted? I've trained Trunks hard in the time leading up to this event. I've taught him blasts and how to control them, how to predict his opponent's moves and thoughts, and plenty of defense strategies.

Goten will have trained hard recently too, but _my _training mustbe enough to beat him. It _has _to be enough! Trunks is _my_ son! The son of a prince and he should reflect the strength of his father! Whether Trunks wins or loses will reflect on me. It'll be yet another glory for Kakarot if Goten wins!

I wont think of such a thing anymore. Trunks will win, I know he'll win!

**The Tournament: Trunks vs Goten**

I can feel my insides tighten as my son and Goten walk into the ring for the final match and the title of Junior World Champion in the tournament. Kakarot and Krillin are excited, but I just feel determination. It will be a good fight, something to watch. I know that much. Goten is a Sayain. I can't help but feel some kinship for that fact, in addition to the fact that he's hung around the house at times. Trunks loves the company. Still the knots inside of me are tightening. Trunks HAS to win this, he just had to!

They're getting into stance now. I can see the excitement on both their faces. They are excited to fight each other. I can't blame them. It's the only challenge they've had all day.

"Relax and have fun, you guys, you're both looking great down there!" Kakarot happily calls.

That buffoon! How dare he distract my son with such nonsense?! Now is the time to concentrate and win, not the time to 'have fun'!

They're building up to it…and there they go. So far so good. They're feeling each other out. Warming up, you might say. I'm fine with that. It's good for Trunks to get a feel for Goten before he pulverizes him.

Yes! Trunks is the one to break the initial standoff and go on the offensive. Goten is blocking everything, which is to be expected, but it's a great start. Just keep up the good work, Trunks. Keep it up.

Gohan is finally just making it to the rest of us and they're distracted by his sudden appearance with that girlfriend of his, but not me. I'm intent on this fight, watching every move. Trunks is doing well, but I can see room for improvement. He's still only eight, after all. Goten isn't any better so it's ok.

Alright he's landed a punch! No, Goten landed one too! Trunks keep your guard up how many times must I tell you?! It's not bad considering. He's still doing very well so far. They're both using instantaneous movements. I hate that Goten has learned it too. I was hoping that would be one of Trunks advantages over him. Oh well. You can't keep any sayain down, I guess. Goten was bound to learn it sometime.

Great move! Trunks has punched him in the face and used instantaneous movement to avoid being punched back! Yes! He has the advantage! Another great move! He's come at Goten and moved just before contact. Now Goten is faultering toward the edge of the ring. It's a perfect opportunity… Trunks has come at him. Although Goten is dodging, Trunks is using what I've taught him. He's anticipating… great kick! Goten is flying out of the ring! Yes!

Shoot, Goten has caught himself in time to stop his movement. Trunks, pay attention, he's mad! Trunks! That brat is overconfident and now he's been put on the defensive of Goten's attacks! No, don't jump in the air…Trunks that was so obvious how could you get caught that way?! I know I've taught him about that, why is he so surprised? Break the hold!

That's the way, son! Good, knock him back to the ground! What…what is this ridiculous spiral diving you're doing? This isn't a circus!

There they go again with the even attacks, nobody stronger than the other. I hate this! Trunks can win this, why doesn't he just do it?! …blasts, both of them? Why are they exploding energy up there? They're knocking each other back to the ground and look at their faces. They're ecstatic. At least I can feel proud of that. They're true sayains. They're loving the fight. But this is no time for their friendship to shine through! It's time for Trunks to take him out!

What are they waiting for? They're standing there, staring at each other with those smirks and I'm stuck listening to these ninnies up here. Get a move on, would you!

What? Trunks, you're not… not here, what are you doing?! This is no time to be showing off the blasts I taught you! These idiots up here are underestimating him. All except Kakarot. Only Kakarot understands Trunks has complete control of the blast. Control is not the problem. This is a waste of time! Oh and that stupid smile! I didn't teach you that so you could show it off like a toy, son!

For heaven's sake, not Goten too! That kid's a dunce… look at that, he doesn't have control at all. Ha! Trunks is far more advanced in this area.

Finally, he's getting back into fighting stance! It's about time! Now finish this! Trunks has something on his mind… oh good, he's throwing him… yes, the strangle hold! Good move! Goten doesn't have a chance in this position. Trunks will just have to wait him out. I know he wont hurt him unless he absolutely has to. That's one way we differ. I'd just finish it now, but Trunks will hold him there and try to make him give up. Yes, that's what he's doing alright. I have to hand it to Goten for trying to hold out, but Trunks has him beat. I can't help smirking.

"Man, this does not look good," Kakarot comments.

"Sure it does," I can't hold my tongue, "if you're rooting for Trunks, that is." I can't help showing pride in my son right now.

Goten's still holding out… what… That cheat! I said no going super, we all agreed to it! How could he?! My blood is beginning to boil! Trunks had this match fair and square! My fists are clenching. Kakarot's son! That brat! I can't contain myself, "Kakarot, that's not fair!" That bafoon doesn't even realize we'd made these rules. He didn't even know his son had the capability of going super!

"Well, hey, don't look at me… _he_ did it," Kakarot replies in his idiotic tone.

That moron has no idea his son is a rule-defying cheater! I'm so angry! Trunks is angry too; look at that, he's lecturing him. Oh that brat, he's forgiving him, look at that smile. What's he planning down there? He's said something that's got Goten confused… he's not using his left arm. Is he… trying to embarrass him? Marvelous! Great idea, Trunks! Take that clown's dignity!

Trunks is holding up well with just one arm! What a great idea. Oh no, he's letting his guard down again… no, it was just apunch, don't faulter! Trunks! It obviously hurt, but Goten's missing his opportunity. Good. Trunks is mad… I'll have to teach him to control that temper a little better. Firing blasts out of anger wont get him anywhere.

(I must silence the voice deep down telling me I've done the same and actually far worse… I must immediately banish these memories of my blasts toward cell when Trunks… no I can't think of that now, I must return my attention to the situation at hand.)

Goten is mad. Serves him right! What's he planning up there? Trunks is concentrating. Good, he'll figure out Goten's plan before it hits… He better… It's down to the wire, I can feel it… the intensity. Trunks, you better win! My face is tightening, I can feel it. I'm clenching my fists. He has to win, he has to!

He's dodged Goten, but what's this? Goten's chating again?! Oh! Good job Trunks! He's transporting and using Goten's own momentum to blast him out of the ring with a super sayain powered blast! Alright! It's only fair if Goten turned super once, Trunks has the option.

Goten's slowing… he's… he's out of the ring! Yes, he's touched the stands, he's out! Trunks wins, Trunks wins! I'm ecstatic! My son is the champion! He's done very well, what a way to win it! I'm overflowing with pride! He used his head and his strength together!

The others are disappointed, I love it! I can't help but laugh a little. _My_ son is the champion and _Kakarot's_ son lost! If nothing else goes right today, I will still have _this _victory over him! That nincompoop Kakarot didn't even know Trunks was a super sayain. He should have known when he saw his son become one that mine could too.

I find the urge to gloat overwhelming. I put a hand on Kakarot's shoulder. "Chear up Kakarot, there's always next year. Your son put up a good fight, but there can only be one champion." And it's my son. MY son, not yours, haha!!

I can't shake this intense feeling of pride as the speaker continues his praise of my child and the announcement that he'll get to fight Hercule now.

The others are smiling at the thought. It wont be much of a fight, we all know it.

I can only smile further and laugh some more. "Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool. World champion. I've known stronger house plants."

Now Gohan is making a fool of himself, trying to call me a joker so his girlfriend wont know I'm serious. That idiot. He's such a teenager. I'll be sure my son never acts like that.

That moron is too scared to even come out. I'm getting impatient. How long must we wait to see Trunks give him a good beating? This is taking way too long.

"Man. He's just too pitiful to watch. Does anyone else want ot get something to eat?" Krillin suggests.

My stomach is rumbling and there's absolutely no guessing necessary as to the outcome of this match. I'm up for it.

"Sure, that sounds good to me. Let's do it," Kakarot replies.

He's not even finished speaking before we're heading off. All except Gohan trying to save face with his pathetic girlfriend again.

I can still hear every word of the announcer as we walk to the restaurant and I'm listening. I'm keeping a straight face through it all too. Even as he says Mr. Satan's out cold. That was only to be expected. They says he's getting up…and that he's lost on purpose. How ridiculous.

We're being stopped at the gate. They don't think we're qualified fighters and we all have to give our names. Piccolo has called himself Majunior as an alias. How absurd! Finally he's going to let us go inside. Aparently they're finally going to let us in and give us a bunch of amenities.

The others are thanking him.

"Well I'd say it's about time we got some special treatment," I add. After all, we're the best fighters in the world by a long shot.

I'm glad this place is a buffet because I'm starving. These earthlings just just understand how much food it takes to power our bodies. They're all finished eating long before we are. Gohan is finally coming in with his girlfriend and Kakarot is asking him how the fight went. I don't want to let it on, but I'm curious myself for the details.

"It was pretty interesting. Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch," Gohan answers.

My mouth is full of food, but I just have to smile anyway. Hopefully nobody notices my pride. One punch. That weak loud mouth. Some world champion!


	3. Vegeta vs Majin Buu original

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Most or all of the Dialog in this chapter was taken from DBZ Episodes 120-121 when Vegeta was fighting Majin Buu. I do not claim to own any of it or the ideas regarding the scenario. The only part I claim as original are the thoughts I attribute to Vegeta (except a few parts his thoughts are actually in the episode and I enclosed them with ' ').

**Vegeta vs Majin Buu (original)**

There they are. Hmm. He's a big pink blob. Interesting indeed.

"Oh, it's Vegeta!" Bobbity remarks in surprise.

I smirk. "Yes," I let him linger in his fear for awhile.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bobbity asks.

He's afraid and confused. I just laugh.

Now he's clenching his fists and growling. "Are you the one that blew up my ship?"

"That's right," I reply. "It was a little messy, but it was the quickest way to get the job done."

"Why?! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! Why did you do it!" He's angry and frustrated. I must laugh some more at his childish outburst. "You clumsy fool, do you know what you've done?! How am I supposed to get off this wretched planet?!"

Buu looks like nothing more than a tub of pink lard wearing an oversized diaper and a purple cape. I smirk. This is what everyone has been so concerned about? "I assume that ugly blob there is Majin Buu." He has strength under that disgusting appearance of his. Otherwise he'd never have been able to kill Gohan and for that he must pay. My smirk turns to a serious sneer, "If so, you're the one that killed Gohan."

Buu stands there like the brainless blob he is and asks with a smile, "Oogly? What means that, oogly?"

"He means your face would frighten small children, now be quiet!" Bobbity must explain to him.

I smirk with amusement once more. Buu turns back still smiling and laughing at first, then he seems to get serious, which is hard to believe when coming from such a childish creature. He seems to be blowing himself up like a balloon. What is he up to?

What's this? This warrants an all out smile! He's letting out steam like a boiling tea pot! How incredibly amusing! "What a strange creature," I remark.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, owwwww!" he throws his arms up in the air the way Trunks would have in a tantrum at the age of two. How pathetic!

I ignore Bobbity's ridiculous remarks and keep my attention on Buu. What is he going to try? He's raising his hands and Bobbity is running away. I have no need to move as of yet. He's got something planned, that is clear and I must focus to see what it is.

Little beads of energy are forming around him and for the smallest fraction of a second he seems to turn into Kakarot standing there in front of me! 'What was that?! There it is again! Kakarot? Is that clown playing tricks on me or am I just seeing things?! Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Is it because he's always been one step ahead of me?! Always succeeded where I have failed?! First it was Frieza, defeating the tyrant that had held me in bondage my whole life! And then there was cell!' I grow angry just thinking of it! 'Noble Kakarot, giving his life for the lives of his friends! For my life! Well no more! After all we've been through, it's finally my turn! I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace! Kakarot, when you wake up this will all be over. I may be gone, but this planet will be safe, I'll stake my life on it!' These thoughts are giving me strength and determination, they're powering me up! This planet has come to be my home and I wont let anything happen to it! This is my time to shine!

I yell as I further power my super sayain strength. "Ok, Buu, your time has come! And you too, Bobbity! We end this here!" I'm allowing my anger and determination to fuel me to super sayain 2. It's been a long time since I've needed to power so high and a burst of wind from the energy I'm gathering bursts forth. I'm in stance and I'm ready. This is my home and I'm the only one left to defend it. If I don't succeed…what will happen to Trunks? He'll be killed and I will NOT bear that again! Never again!

Buu's flab is flapping in my wake and he is now leaning forward to continue standing. The boulders nearby are floating and I have let out several yells. The transformation is complete and I've grown intensely angry. At the height of it I charge him, beginning with a hard punch to the face and then laying in several more intense blows.

He's on the ground now and I'm somewhat surprised. There must be more to him than this, but I can't help gloating a little. "Is _this_ the best your monster can do, Bobbity? The terror of the _universe_?! Pathetic!"

Oh good, he's getting up again and immediately I charge him, flatting his ugly face. He's falling down again and I laugh a little, before laying in some more blows. Finally I send him into the clouds, but I don't wait for him to return, I transport to him and send him plummeting back to the earth.

He's in a deep ravine now and I'm waiting for him to emerge. He couldn't be done in yet. It would be so quick for something that's meant to have so much power. One's thing's sure. I'll be ready for him when he returns. I can feel his energy down there.

There he is, but he's jumped out as if he's not hurt at all and I growl to see it. He should have been damaged! I can't believe this! All the damage I've inflicted… he's just revitalizing from it! Now he must pay; time for a more powerful attack. I'll blast him in half!

As he prances toward me, I put up two fingers and let the energy surge from within and from around me. It takes a short bit of time for the energy to gather, but Buu is just standing there with curious confusion. It's almost ready when the wind starts swirling around me, and then I let the disk shaped blast explode from between my fingers.

It flies straight through his stomach. I don't move from my stance for a short while. I'm watching him, but he's not moving. Satisfied I smirk and let down my fingers, chuckling. He's had it. I've won.

What's that?! I let out an astonished breath as he twitches a hand. How can this be? That blast went right through him! There's a giant hole in his middle! He's getting up! I can't do anything but stand here in stoic shock as his stomach closes over itself and he looks once again like I've never touched him at all. This is so frustrating!

"Now, now, Buu not broken," the blob comments.

"What is he, immortal?" I speak out loud.

I watch as he crosses his arms and begins to turn red. He's leaning forward and growling as if constipated. He's got something planned. He's powering up and a purple orb is beginning to encompass him as he says, "Big power."

I growl as the wind around and I pose myself for whatever action will be necessary.

"Me mad now," Buu growls.

He's pulling in energy and it's getting stronger by the second. Suddenly I know what's happening and my eyes widen.

"Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" he started screaming and exploding energy.

Quickly I cross my arms to shield my face from the energy and wind, but I'm still watching him; and then the force becomes so great I can't stand my ground and I'm blown backward.

Finally the cloud clears. That freak has blown a huge hole in the ground and… I'm bleeding. My arm is hurt. This guy is impossible! I stagger to my feet, staring at him as he floats in the air above his destruction.

Anger is welling inside me. "Curse that thing! How can I beat him if he's able to regenerate himself after every attack? Darn him!"

I have to beat him! If I don't he'll destroy everything and everyone. Trunks is just a young boy, he deserves to live his life! I MUST destroy Majin Buu!

He's descending back to the earth again.

I'm not paying attention to whatever babble he's saying, instead I'm consentrating on his next move and trying to figure out a plan. 'I have to try harder! He must have a weakness. If this thing can be given life, it can also have it taken away!'

I watch in horror and disgust as he removes a large pink chunk from his pudgy stomach and begins stretching it out. "What a disgusting creature! What is he up to now?!" I'm appalled by this display! It makes my stomach churn and I growl, "…Oh, come on!"

Suddenly he spits a large blast. My eyes widen and immediately I jump out of the way. Buu begins spitting blast after blast and I dodge them. This is ridiculous, but kind of fun.

He can't hit me and I must smirk. "So, are you going to fight me, or are you just going to spit?!"

There he goes screaming again! "What?" I yell, standing my ground. This time the blast centers around me and knocks me out of my place.

Now I'm in the air and then… he throws the giant pink blob and it wraps itself around me. I can't center my energy anymore and I feel like a thousand pounds have been added to my body. I'm forced to the earth, unable to move. I continue trying as that hideous being skips in place, gloating over me!

As hard as I struggle, I can't move at all within the restrains of this piece of flesh. And now this thing is toying with me! Ahh! He's kicked me and I can't fight back at all! I can taste blood coming into my mouth and intense pain in my side. Them he descends upon me, bouncing with all his weighty fatness. It feels as if he's crushing my entire body, and I can't contain a short scream of pain.

Then he begins punching my face one side after the other with all his force and I begin feeling faint, though I've never lost super. Now he's stomping against the arm that's already injured. I can't fight back at all, I can't move… then I'm dizzy for a moment. There's so much pain… he seems to have stopped, but… I'm not sure… everything goes black.

A/N: Yes, the next chapter will be "Final Atonement", in case anyone was wondering and it's almost done, but I have to go to bed now so I couldn't quite finish it tonight. Probably I'll be able to finish and post it either tomorrow night or Saturday.


	4. Final Atonement Episode

Disclaimer: I think this will be my last, but use it as future reference. Whenever I write something taken from actual episodes, I do not claim any ownership or otherwise of the episodes or the content which pertains to those episodes. Probabnly for awhile in this particular fiction the chapters will be taken from actual episodes. I'm basically just adding thoughts. Eventually there will probably be chapters that I make up completely, but right now there's just too many great episodes that I'd like to create Vegeta's thoughts for.

PS: This might be a little sappy, which when you get to know me is my trademark. I do try to keep everyone as much in character as possible though. In-character sap is my favorite.

**Chapter 4**

"**Final Atonement": DBZ Episode 222**

I hear voices. They're young, and familiar. I twitch. What's going on? Slowly I'm able to force one eye open. There's so much pain and I can't seem to remember where I am. That voice again, I'm not sure what it has said… did it say 'dad?' Is it my son? I try to focus, but my vision is so blurry.

I must turn my head to see, but I know that voice, it has to be Trunks. Where am I? Why is _he_ here? "Trunks, my son," I say it out loud. I don't know why. I tend to think those words often, but this time they escape me.

Slowly I open both eyes and my vision focuses. He is kneeled beside me and is laughing with relief and excitement. Goten is right behind him. Something is wrong. I'm in tremendous pain as I try to force myself and sit up. Trunks places one hand on my back and one on my chest and helps me. I can't seem to recall where I am, but I have a bad feeling that Trunks should not be here. This pain… was I fighting Majin Buu? Yes, that's it, I was fighting Majin Buu and I must have passed out momentarily…

Suddenly the danger occurs to me and I put an arm out to force Trunks away from the direction I sense Majin Buu in. Trunks has no concept of the danger he's in! "Wait, where is Majin Buu?!" I must locate him immediately, before he attacks and Trunks becomes a casualty! Intently I look in the direction I sense him, my muscles pulsing, ready for instantaneous reaction.

A fear has crept up within me, an urgency. Trunks has created this feeling. It's a protective emotion. I will NOT watch him die again, especially as a helpless child!

There. As I stand, I can see him, just barely. He's far in the distance. I don't know how he's gotten there… was it my son? Did my son knock him that far off? …Does that mean he saw the fight?! It's a horrific thought that my child may have seen what Majin Buu has done to me, but I have no time to worry about my pride or dignity. I have to destroy Majin Buu before he destroys Trunks.

Piccolo is here too? I see him hovering and watch as he destroys Bobbity.

There is only one thing I can do now and oddly I have no fear of it at all. I must use all of my energy to self-destruct. It's the only thing Buu can't survive. Trunks must live. I have no other options. It will be a blow to him and to his mother, but at least he will know I've died protecting him, even if he doesn't understand at present. I can't let him know right now what I have in mind or he will argue. I must not wait any longer to tell him what I have to say.

"Trunks…listen," this is much more difficult to get out than I anticipated. "You _need_… to take good care of your mother."

He's surprised and confused. That is to be expected. I look away from Piccolo and back in the direction of Buu with a smirk. I'll pulverize that fool! Turn him to dust! And Trunks will live on. My son will have the opportunity to grow in his strength and be a legacy to me.

"Why would you say that?" Trunks muses.

I don't answer.

"Dad…"

I will not tell him why, but after I am gone he'll remember I said it. Then he will understand.

"Why do you want me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

He and Goten need to get away from here before I do this and it's only a matter of time before Majin Buu comes back. "I want you two to leave and get far away from here."

Trunks waits. He instinctively knows there is more. I can sense he's wondering how this fits in to the plan to destroy Buu. He thinks he is going to be a part of it.

"As for Buu, I'll fight him alone," I finish.

Trunks is surprised and perhaps a touch indignant at my order.

"Don't do that," Goten is the first to speak.

Trunks clenches his fists, concern in his voice. "Goten's right, we'll fight with you. You don't want to get killed, do you? You've _got_ to let us help you, dad," he turns momentarily to Goten, "Are you in?"

"Yeah," Goten is quick—excited—to answer.

"See? We're with you!" Trunks finishes.

He's obviously seen far too many hero films. He doesn't understand Buu would massacre them in an instant. I must put an end to this childish display of ignorance. "Stop it," I hiss, "It's too dangerous for you two. I will finish this by myself."

Goten is again the first to speak. I'm not sure my son would have so much nerve to talk back to me if Goten were not here to support him. "Come on! It'll be easier to beat him with me and Trunks…"

"We'll gang up on him!" Trunks is excited by his idea, as well as adding a touch of plea to his voice, "He…he wont know what hit him!"

"Yeah," Goten agrees, "We're tough! We could even beat that big blob without your help, right Trunks?"

Those two are feeding each others boyish adrenaline. They're too young to see the weight of the situation. They aren't thinking straight. I can't yell at them for their stupidity; I do not want Trunks' last memories of me to be hostile. I will have to knock them out and have Piccolo take them away from here. When they wake up this will all be over.

"You bet!" Trunks quickly responds.

"Might do better than you did!" Goten finishes and then they both realize they have gone too far and cover their mouths, wondering how I will react.

They know better than to act with such arrogance toward me, or anyone else with so much more strength than themselves. I've taught Trunks better than that, but he wants to help so much he is not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Uh-oh!" Goten mumbles through his hands.

I am not really thinking about that right now though. My mind is searching through my memories… of all the times I have looked at Trunks…stood in his doorway at night, watched his progress in the gravity room, stood from afar at the park or otherwise… did I ever act on what I felt? I know I've thought a million times of holding him, deep down I have wanted to, but… have I ever done it? I can not recall a single time, since he was a baby, not _one_. There is no excuse for it. It might be different if I had several children that I felt this same way about; if perhaps had never had the time to hold them all. But Trunks is my only one. My attention has been solely on him and still I have never held him.

"Trunks," I speak, pausing. "You are my only son and yet I haven't held you _once_ since you were a baby have I?"

I can't believe I am admitting this to him. Still, I can not bring myself to say out loud that I love him. He should instinctively know that anyway. I shouldn't _have _to say that out loud.

He must know, though, if only from this statement, that I've wanted to hold him. I've just never been able to bring myself to do it. So many times… and this is my last chance. My final opportunity… and the perfect way to catch him off guard too. I'll hold him for a few moments and then I will knock him out. Brilliant! I wont tell him I love him, but his final memory of me holding him will speak for itself!

I turn to face him. His eyes are wide with utter confusion. I reach my good arm toward him and instruct, "Come here, son."

Of course he does not move, but I move toward him and he steps back, cowering a little and raising one arm. He is afraid I am going to hit him for what he and Goten have implied, but I think he can see in my eyes that is not the case as I come closer. He has got one eyebrow raised and the other furrowed with bafflement. I don't blame him. I have never held him that he can remember. He has no way of knowing what I'm doing.

As I wrap my hand around his shoulder, I am suddenly more aware of how small he still is. My hand encompasses the whole of his thin upper arm, and his head only reaches my mid-chest.

At the same time, Trunks lowers his guard, seeming to realize I am not going to punish him, but still he is alarmed, knowing things are not as usual. "Dad, what's wrong?" his voice is small and concerned.

I ignore his question and pull him into my chest, wrapping my arm around his back. It is a question I can't answer. He can't know right now what is about to happen. This moment is the only thing he can know.

A warm tingle runs from my toes to my head and a deep and heavy feeling of love is overwhelming me. A sense of sorrow for all the times I have let him down and all the times I could have done this and didn't pains me.

Trunks responds in the only way he knows how. With the words that experience might tell him are most likely for me to want to hear. "Aw, this is embarrassing. …Dad, come on… cut it out," he whines.

I know it is primarily because Goten is watching that Trunks protests. In any other circumstance that likely would prevent me from this too, but there aren't options now. It is my last opportunity. Sorry, Trunks, but you'll have to be embarrassed just this once. I refuse to miss or even cut short this final chance.

Trunks has come to be so strong at such a young age, I notice as I look down upon him. We are both super sayains at this moment. I appreciate so many things about this child. He amazes me. Although he has a temper and sometimes rears a stubborn streak that I must keep in check, he is an extremely helpful boy that cares about others. He is always up to lend a helping hand, when allowed (and sometimes even when he's not allowed).

He's also very smart. Trunks uses his head to plan things and to get what he wants. I recall our games of 'let's deal'. So many times we have made deals so as to mutually benefit. Sometimes he has tricked me into deals he knew he would win. He is a strategist.

On top of it all, he is a very good looking boy. What can I say? He has my features. But also he has his mother's striking shade of blue in his eyes. I love that blue in both cases, though his eyes are more calculating and intense.

I even love his innocence, though I wish in this instance he would be more intelligent. It is only his youth that makes him naïve, and that will change because I will destroy Majin Buu and Trunks will grow to be a strong, bright man; one without all the blood of innocent beings on his hands, as I have. He will never have to experience the forced slavery I did. He will never have to know of the past of his father. He will just remember that before his father died, he held him.

My time is running short. There is one more thing I must say before I knock him out. Every boy yearns for it and I won't leave him without his knowing he has it.

"Trunks…there's something you must know," I start, looking down at him. Memories of the events of earlier in the day when Trunks beat Goten in the tournament begin to flood my mind and my heart fills all the more with love. My eyes soften and I smirk almost whispering what I have to say, "You've made me proud," I must say it just once more, "my son."

Trunks is surprised as he draws in a breath that he never lets out and looks up at me. Quickly the smile vanishes from my face and I hold his young eyes with my own. Now is the time. I withdraw my arm from his back and raise it; then I lower it with just enough force across his neck that I know he will loose consciousness as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Trunks eyes widen and he lets out a few small noises as he looses his super form and then falls over, immediately unconscious. I watch for a few seconds. It hurts deeply that I have had to do this to him, but it's for his life's sake. Good bye, my son, I've always loved you.

"What did you do to him?!" Goten is upset and angry as he runs over and growls, clenching his little fists. "Why'd you do that!" He's a good friend to Trunks, but he has no understanding of the situation. I raise my eyes from Trunks to look at him. His turn is coming next, but I'll let him vent his frustrations for a moment.

"What's wrong with you?! Why did you do that to Trunks? You might have killed him, why, are you crazy, why?!"

I appreciate his concern for my child and his bravery in standing up to me to defend him, but he's oblivious to the situation. I look down as he grabs my waist in his anger and begins pulling back and forth on it, barely budging me. He is such a small thing. Doesn't he know how insignificant his power is in comparison to mine?

"Why did you do it, tell me, why did you do that to Trunks?! You're his dad! Dad's aren't supposed to do bad things to their sons! Why did you hit him?! Why did you hurt him like that?! Why, WHY?!" Goten is sweating and on the verge of tears.

That remark angers me and I look further down to see him better and calculate. I know he doesn't know what he's saying, but I wont knock him out as painlessly as I did Trunks. I did _not_ hurt my son; I did _nothing_ bad to him!

Quickly I crouch, staring intently at just the spot I need to punch, and then I land it hard in the spot in his gut. It will take him a couple extra seconds to fall unconscious and it'll hurt first. That is what he gets for implying that I hurt my son!

Goten lets out his spit and doubles onto his knees, loosing super. He struggles for breath, his eyes wide and then falls onto his face in unconsciousness. I watch to be sure he is at rest too. Within seconds Piccolo lands. We stare at each other, both hardened, serious faces. He understands the situation and doesn't question any of what has happened. I feel a kinship with him at this moment. I think he knows the importance of what I am about to entrust him.

Both of us turn as Majin Buu begins his treck back toward us. "Me big mad, which guy hit Buu?"

I must keep him distracted now so he doesn't try going after Trunks. I know it was Trunks that hit him. I am convinced he was trying to defend me. I'm also proud he did so well.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible. Go now," I instruct, then I move forward, eyes on Buu the entire time. I can hear Piccolo pick each of them up and I can see Buu moving closer. "It's time. Hurry," I'm becoming a little more rushed.

Piccolo pauses. "You'll die…you know that." Although he states it, I know he is questioning me.

I don't need to answer. Of course I know that, it's the decision I have made. If I don't die, Trunks will, as will the rest of the earth's inhabitants. I do wonder where I will go after this. I've spent my whole life since Frieza trying to beat Kakarot. Is there any chance at all I'll meet him in the other world and be given the opportunity to settle our feud there? "There is one thing I'd like to know. Tell me, will I meet that clown, Kakarot, in the other world?"

Piccolo takes a few seconds to answer. "I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta, although the answer might be difficult for you to hear."

I wait for him to continue. I have a pretty good idea of what he'll say.

"This is the truth: Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to king ki's planet. You, on the other hand, have spent you life in pursuit of your own selfish desires; you've caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward."

I smirk and close my eyes. I knew that to be true. As much as I would like to beat Kakarot just once, I want my son to live his life more. "Oh well. So be it."

Opening my eyes again I see Majin Buu quickly approaching. He's almost here!

"That will be all. Get out of here! And hurry!" I'm concerned with him getting my son far enough away from here in time, and distracting Majin Buu from him.

As Piccolo flies away Buu puts out a hand and says, "You stay. You fight Buu."

"YES!! That's right!" I scream.

Buu turns his attention directly to me, surprised by the force of my voice.

I have to be sure he will not get distracted and notice the others as they flee. My heart is pounding with fury and determination. Maybe it's a little fear too. If he goes after my son there will be little I can do to stop him. "Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you!" I have to make him mad. I'll tell him exactly what I think of him! "Got it?! You big, bloated balloon freak!!"

I'm sure I've got his full attention now. He's blowing his top. "Me no like _you_! Buu angry!"

I chuckle. This is exactly what I want. I just have to give Piccolo time to take the boys far enough away.

"Me make _you_ hurt _bad_," Buu declares.

I only laugh. He has no idea what's about to happen.

"Me get big mad now, me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you," I'm smirking. He's all about the fight. This is his fun. I was once the same. "Let's go!"

Buu is surprised by my response and while he stands there I burst into super sayain 2. The wind becomes greater and greater as I power higher and higher. I have to have my full potential before I can destruct.

Buu is still oblivious to what I'm doing. "You look tasty. I make you chocolate. Or maybe, make you crackers and cheese!"

I just laugh. "You are a fool! I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" I tell him outright a smile on my face.

Buu is confused by my words and just now seems to notice the energy sparkling around him. I'm almost ready. This is almost the end. I feel surprisingly at peace; no regrets. 'Trunks, Bulma… I do this for you. And _yes_, even for you, _Kakarot_!' He always believed I was good deep down. I don't see that, but I do love my son and my wife, and I even care for Goten. I will defend them all, as Kakarot would have done if he was here, and I'll avenge Gohan's death too.

Now, I can feel it is time to go and I growl. The feeling is extremely intense and I begin screaming as I let down my arms, allowing all of the energy to explode out of me. There is pain and heat, but I only have one main thought as I continue screaming until there's nothing left and everything is black; Trunks will live on.


End file.
